


the frog prince

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boys Kissing, M/M, frog prince - Freeform, souji is so chill and yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss is what is needed to break the frog prince from a curse and his years of slumber. Too bad it isn't a girl who ends up doing the saving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the frog prince

**Author's Note:**

> this is something my friend had mentioned I should write one day, it was completely random cause we were having souyo feels and yeah. usually how it goes.

In the top of the tallest tower laid the prince of the land.

There was a twist in this tale indeed. The king and queen of the land of Jiraiya had sent their son whom had transformed into a frog prince away. He was a horrendous sight and their advisers insisted it had to be done.

The woeful event was all due to a witch placing a spell on the boy had set a curse that would only be turned when he was sixteen. With her unsteady hand and foreign words falling from her lips, she stated that he must be kissed by someone of a beauty that could rival the fairest maiden in the land at that time.

So there Prince Yosuke laid, in a deep sleep trapped in a frog’s body for all those years. 

Until one day, the roar of the dragon being slayed was heard echoing in the castle’s walls. The ground rumbled from the beast falling to its death. 

All was quiet for a moment. A steady momentum was heard as metal clattered against the stone flooring. There was a figure who appeared to be a man from his form. The armor clung to him in ways that showed he was well-trained in his verse. Along the navy cape that hung along his back also displayed sigil to show that he must have been a knight.

Resheathing his sword, the stranger made his way up the circular tower. He’d heard minor rumors of towers housing victims or that of royalty. The one that had intrigued him the most was the frog prince. Surely it had been a joke. He’d merely come to prove that such a thing was a false.

And yet..

The moment he reached the top of the tower, he found himself kicking the old door in. To his surprise, there on the four-poster bed beneath the silk canopy laid the answer to his question.

A small, green frog was set on top of the pillow there sound asleep.

Stepping closer, the knight noticed a small piece of parchment lying on the sheets near the frog.

_A kiss, oh a kiss! A kiss you see-_

_From one of pure beauty_

_Shall bring back the life of what once was a prince indeed._

The knight had no care as to whether or not it was a man or woman to be saved. Keeping someone confined like this in isolation was against his morals. Pushing open the small flap of his metal helmet, he leaned down to lightly press his lips on the frog’s lips.

For a moment nothing happened. 

It was whenever he was about to lean in to check that the frog prince was still breathing that a pink smoke filled the space of the bed.

Nothing could be seen at first. The smoke steadily faded though to reveal a figure of a young man now. Clothed in a color assortment of burgundy and dark orange, the prince slowly sat up, opening his eyes for the first time since he had been but a child.

Taking in the frog that had now turned into a prince- the knight found him to be a lovely sight. Certainly he was around his age, and the moment he sat up he couldn’t help but to feel a faint smile form on his lips.

“Where am I...oh right.” He only had to glance around once or twice to remember the last few memories he had before he was put under that spell.

Yosuke paused. Looking over towards the doorway he saw someone standing there....someone that he could tell just from one look that wasn’t a woman.

“Erm...who are you? Did you-did  _you_  save me?”

The knight nodded.

“B-But you’re not a beautiful, gorgeous princess- oh why do all these horrible things happen to me.” Yosuke sighed in a dramatic fashion, the panic rising in him more. He opted for falling back against the sheets and covered his face with pillow, perhaps to smother himself with. Going home to show it had been another man who had broken this curse would be a disgrace for sure.

“And you probably don’t even look as good as the  _‘fairest maiden’_  or whatever.” Yosuke’s protests were mumbled. in the pillow but were still audible to anyone close by. He was sure that part of the curse had been just for kicks.

For a moment the knight observed the sight which was quite amusing. Of course, he was a little more open-minded and carefree than the prince once. Finally deciding to break the air of mystery, the helmet he wore was slowly removed. Grey locks fell perfectly along the sides of his face, framing his features so that his matching eyes immediately pierced any onlooker with a kind yet alluring gaze.

Setting his helmet on the small table near the bed, the knight approached the other once more. Yosuke was still grumbling some nonsense or another, but it was immediately broken by the knight grabbing the pillow and pulling it aside.

The prince met grey eyes, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight.

He wasn’t one to have known he was attracted to men at his younger age but...he had to admit this stranger was certainly not bad to look at.

“My name is Souji. I hail from the House of Seta.”

“S-S-Souji..” Yosuke muttered the name, tripping over his words as he was still baffled by the knight’s beauty.

“I came here merely out of curiosity. I found it to be a dreadful thing that you were placed under such a curse and locked in here for so long. However, I cannot say that I regret having been the one to kiss you.”

Yosuke was given no time to process much else as Souji leaned down to kiss not a frog but a prince this go around. Their lips met, and Yosuke found himself unable to pull away with how Souji gently touched the side of his face and guided their lips together in a way that had him melting into it.

“Come my darling, let us be on your way back to Jiraiya. I’m sure the king and queen will be thrilled to see you alive and well.” Souji said, obviously making light of the situation that Yosuke was still a little nervous about.

“I don’t know about that..”

The king and queen were delighted that Souji had been the one to save their son. The fairest of the land in that moment in time was Yukiko of the Amagi line had a rival for the handsomest of the land- Souji Seta.

The moment Yosuke had warmed up to Souji had him throwing his arms around his knight’s neck and kissing him. So what if he was a guy? So what if Yosuke had been a frog Souji had to kiss back to being human?

Appearances hadn’t mattered to either of them in the end.

So they both lived happily ever after.

_~ fin._


End file.
